Historical Romance
by lisacreature
Summary: AU. Harry Potter is a happy go lucky hunter who ends up falling in love with the beautiful Draco. But there is trouble brewing in the darkness, can their love survive? This story has mpreg, Yaoi/Slash, violence. Pairings are: HPDM, Blaise/Draco
1. Chapter 1

**Historical Romance**

**This story is for all the reviewers out there who have read my stories, I don't know if I will ever return to them. Anyway this story is based in Stone Age Britain. Harry is a happy go luck hunter who has fallen **

**head over heels with the beautiful Draco, these two are now together and expecting a child, of course in every story there is always a villain and in this case it is Blaise Zabini who is Harry's rival in everything. In this story the wizarding world does not exist, but there are some kinds of magic (just not the ones with wands or broomsticks). I have tried to use real facts but if anything is wrong please correct me. Also my updates may be slow as I should be revising for my exams. **

**Anyway please enjoy the first chapter. **

**Disclaimer: I own nothing! Characters (apart from Renn) belong to J.K. Rowling. **

* * *

It was spring and the sun bled red over the horizon as Harry gazed wondrously at it, his gaze never breaking. Harry tightened his hold on his spear the stone tip shone in the setting sun. He breathed in the crisp cool air and watched a herd of deer head towards the forest for the night. Harry sighed and turned back with his dinner, five rabbits tied together with rope around their ankles, their life spirits gone. A waft of a bonfire crept inside Harry's nose, indicating that home wasn't too far away, and soon enough animal skinned shelters came into his view.

Harry walked over to the campfire and dumped the dead rabbits next to a greying woman known as Renn. "Here you go Renn, thought this would make a good dinner for tonight." said Harry. Renn looked up at the hunter; she silently nodded her head and started her work on skinning the rabbits.

The camp was ablaze with life even though the day was ending, Harry walked to the edge of the camp to a familiar tent, he then lifted the flap and walked in. Inside it was warm but dark and only a sliver of light let through, though there was barely any light he could still see his mate. There amongst all the furs was a young boy called Draco; Draco was resting on his side facing Harry, his hair the colour of the moonlight, his body lean and lithe.

When Harry first rested eyes on him Harry had praised the gods of such a beautiful creation, and now Harry couldn't be happier he had a beautiful mate, a home, good hunts and now a growing family.

"Harry is that you? Please come here." Whispered Draco.

Harry smiled a goofy grin and went to join his beloved, Harry sat down next to Draco and started running his fingers through soft blonde hair.

"Beloved I got you some elderberries, their your favourite." Said Harry. Draco groaned and sat up with slight difficulty because of his protruding baby belly.

"How are you feeling?" Harry asked.

"The same as usual, tired and feeling drained. How was your hunt?" Said Draco.

"A blessed hunt from the gods, not only did I catch five rabbits but we also caught a boar, I didn't even break into a sweat!" Said Harry.

Draco smiled and stroked Harry's face. "You are the Goderick Gryffindor hunter god in the making." Laughed Draco. Harry chuckled "And you are the god Salazar Slytherin of Beauty!" said Harry. The couple's laughter filled the tent and drifted outside to a pair of keen ears, the owner of these ears was none other than Blaise, the once betrothed to Draco. Blaise scowled at the sound of the laughter and walked away.

_Love can set you free but also leave you broken and hurt, love can make you either vulnerable or powerful. The tribe of Knockturn was going to be thrown into a battle like none other,_

_ two hundred thousand men versus ten thousand men, the war for freedom will soon begin. _


	2. Chapter 2: Past Nightmares

**Dream**

_Draco wasn't always Harry's mate, only a year ago he was betrothed to a man called Blaise. He was a talented crafts men and a brilliant warrior, he was known though to have a very violent temper and was easily snapped by the smallest of things. Blaise was not only violent towards strangers and rivals but also friends, family and lovers..._

"_Blaise! Please stop it! He has done nothing wrong!" Draco screamed in desperation, at present Blaise had their two year old son in a death grip, the young boy was crying for his bearer to save him. Blaise turned his gaze to his weeping lover, Draco's form was shaking like an earth quake had hit his body, his hair had fallen over his face hiding his eyes. _

"_Please don't hurt him." Whimpered Draco._

_Blaise turned his gaze back to his also weeping son; Blaise sneered at the show of vulnerability but dropped the child anyway. Draco rushed forward taking his son in his arms and smothered him with kisses while rocking him gently to calm the crying child down. Once the child stopped crying Draco put his son gently onto his bed of furs, once the child was wrapped up nice and warm Draco turned to Blaise with fury in his eyes that would shake the gods to their bones. _

"_Why? Why did you do that? He did nothing wrong! He is only a child!" _

_Blaise's fury crept back up then, 'How dare his mate challenge him!' And then with two long strides Blaise was face to face with his mate. Though Draco was angry he was still frightened of him. _

"_Blaise I..." Draco was cut off with a sudden blow to the face, Draco staggered backwards before falling to the floor, stunned he looked up from his place on the floor to Blaise, no fire could compete with the temperature of Blaise's glare. _

"_Do not speak to me like that! My word is law in our home and I will show no mercy towards anyone!" _

_Blaise walked out of the shelter leaving a sobbing boy alone... _

_The following days were quite but the tension was still in the air, Draco could feel Blaise's self control start to crack it was only a matter of time until it would explode into a fight. _

_That night, when the moon spirit was high in the sky did Blaise's self control finally shatter into a thousand pieces, their two year old son had woken up from a nightmare and was seeking comfort, reassurance and love, the child's wailing echoed throughout the tribe awakening many one of them was Blaise, he had finally gone over the edge. _

_Blaise stood up from his fur bed and walked over to his son, he glared down at the child, the child increased his volume of wailing but this only angered Blaise more. _

"_SHUT UP!" Blaise screamed._

_Draco awoke with a start from the shout, he sat up from his bed and in the corner of his eyes he saw a looming shadow over his sons bed, it was Blaise. He was covered in blood and in his right hand was a knife, at the bottom of his was a small body. Draco screamed. Blaise ran over to Draco and tried to cover Draco's mouth with his bloodied hand, but this increased Draco's screaming. That was when Harry came in, he had heard the commotion from outside the shelter and went to see what was wrong. _

_The sight what greeted Harry sickened him almost bringing up his dinner, but he kept it down, Harry ran over to the men and pulled Blaise off of Draco. Blaise was infuriated. _

"_DO NOT DISRUPT ME AND MY DISCIPLINE!" He screamed. _

_Blaise began to throw punches and kicks at Harry who easily dodged them, Blaise threw a punch too hard and he stumbled, this gave Harry the opportunity he needed and knocked Blaise down with one swift kick. _

_Draco had watched the fight through his tears, he was both terrified and grateful of his saviour, Draco averted his gaze from the two men and ran to his son. The young boy was covered in blood with gashes covering his belly; the young boy was near death. Without a second glance to his hero he ran outside with his dying son to the tribes healer Nor. _

_Nor took the child inside his tent and told Draco to wait outside until summoned, and so Draco waited and waited, and waited until dawn. The sun god finally rose from his slumber and shone brightly in the sky. _

"_How are you doing?" A deep voice asked him. _

"_I...I don't know...if my son comes out of that tent alive I will be happy, if he comes out of that tent dead I will be heartbroken and alone." Draco replied. _

_Draco turned to him. _

"_Thank you for coming to our aid. My name is Draco." _

"_You're welcome, my name is Harry. What's your son's name?" _

"_His name is Lee." Draco replied._

_Harry asked no more questions but put his arm around Draco's shoulder as a sign of support and sympathy, Draco turned his whole body fully against the man he barely knew and cried into his strong chest. _

_It took another hour until Nor finally came out, his face painted in sadness._

"_I am sorry Draco, but the wounds were too deep his spirit has walked away with Alla to the after world where he waits for you. I will give you some time alone" Nor walked to Draco and patted his shoulder before walking down to the rest of the tribe. _

_Draco was shell shocked, his body shook with suppressed sobs, he clung to the Harry as if he was going to fall. _

"_Please let me go...I need to see him, for one last time." Draco whispered, the whisper was barely audible for Harry's ears but he managed and reluctantly let Draco go. _

_Draco walked over to the entrance of the tent, he wiped away stray tears and took a deep breath, lifted the flap and walked in Harry right behind him. _

_The shelter was cramped filled with clay pots of different shapes and sizes filled with herbs and other ingredients, in the corner was a small bed of furs where Nor would sleep, and in the centre of the room was a young baby. Lee. The child had been cleaned of the blood and instead had different coloured markings. One marking stood out though; it was placed on the child's forehead it had a green circle and within the circle was a cross. _

_Draco crumpled to the floor next to his child and sobbed until he ran out of tears._

_That night a ceremony was held, at the top of Fir Tree Hill. The hilltop was the resting place of the dead, only on special occasions did a human walk into the sacred grounds. _

_Four tribes men buried a small circular hole in the ground, Draco walked up to the hole with Lee in his arms Nor standing next to him. Draco placed the deceased child into the hole, and then joined the rest of the tribe, kneeling next to the grave. _

"_Dear spirits listen to our prayer; this child was cruelly taken away from us. And as we grieve please take him to Alla. May the child rest in peace with your protection. We pray for his spirit to return to you safely." _

_Draco watched as a small white light appeared above Lee's head, and float playfully up to the sky, Lee's playful, childish laughter echoing in Draco's ears. A stream of tears flowed down Draco's cheeks. He had failed of being a mother. _

_The following day was Blaise's trial, the head of the tribe Lummis was to decide of the man's fate, during the trial Draco stared blankly at his former lover. All Draco could do was clutch at Lee's former blanket, and lean on Harry's shoulder for support. _

_Blaise only half listened to his leader, his attention was thoroughly fixed on his former lover. Draco was paler than usual, sickly pale. His eyes were dead, he showed no emotion, no anger, no sadness nothing. Blaise knew Draco had not eaten since the night of the murder, his body was beginning to show signs of lethargy and weakness. _

_But what angered Blaise the most wasn't Draco's health nor the recent death of his son Lee, but the sheer closeness between Draco and the new kid Harry. Blaise's anger bubbled and boiled but somehow he kept a lid on it. He will show him. _

_The trial ended with the conclusion of banishing Blaise from the tribe and the local area which the tribe owned and hunted on, he was to receive no help or sympathy from anyone in the tribe. And that night Draco sat alone in his once crowded tent, sounds of a child's laughter, a baby's cry, Blaise's soft voice and past arguments haunted Draco throughout the night. _


	3. Chapter 3: Angel in a River

Angel in the River.

**I have finally finished my exam! YAY! Anyway thank you for waiting patiently for the updates *bows* **

**If anyone is confused on this story then I shall explain, this story is about the past lives of Harry Potter and Draco Malfoy, the first one is the stone age in England I have a few ideas for their next lives but I would also like to hear any suggestions, please tell me in your reviews. **

**Warning: Yaoi (slash), violence, mpreg and a teaspoon of angst. **

"_Hello" past _

"Hello" normal

**Disclaimer: I own nothing! J.K. Rowling was the brains behind Harry Potter not me. **

Winter gripped the valley with a harsh white blanket, the trees became bare and dead, the sky showed no colour the only colours were grey, white and black. The prey began to immigrate to better lands for the rest of the winter; these great herds were followed by the wolves and the Knockturn tribe. The tribe was walking over a frozen lake, at this at time of year it was very dangerous, the ice was thin, and to make matters worse the tribe was constantly being watched by hungry predators such as wolves and bears that had not yet gone into hibernating.

At the end of the long line of people was Draco, he was traipsing behind the rest, he was glad to be leaving behind all the horrible memories but he still felt haunted as if he was being followed by death. He shivered at the thought 'I have to put that behind me, if I don't...it could ruin me' he thought. Draco continued to drag his exhausted feet through the snow, unaware of a number of predatory eyes on him.

An hour later...

Draco was in trouble, he was way too far behind that he couldn't even see the rest of the tribe, and they must be at least a mile ahead of him, had they even noticed that he was left behind? He began to panic, 'what should I do! There is no way I could run to catch up with them, but how else can I get back to them?'

After a while he began to feel sick and very cold, he was shivering violently and it did not cease to stop, his walking was becoming slower by the minute. He knew he was becoming an easy target for predators but he felt so weak and cold, it was impossible for him to even think of picking up the pace.

The sun spirit was setting, making way for the moon spirit, Draco knew that darkness of the night could bring his downfall, he had no wood, no fire not even a weapon. He looked up towards the sky; as if it would give him reassurance and answers, but instead all it gave him was loneliness though it was so beautiful. If only his son was with him to bear witness to such beauty. A tear slid down Draco's cheek, it was becoming a regular occurrence now.

'Why my baby? Why? He had done nothing wrong, is having a nightmare a crime!'

Draco carried on walking, alone...

One mile away (Harry's POV)

The tribe was restless, babies and children were crying, the elderly were moaning saying "It never used to be this long" and "Back in my day we had to carry our dinner for days!" Parents were beginning to feel the strain too; one boy who was only a child himself was already a mother and was carrying his baby while his mate carried the other. Everyone needed rest, he walked over to the leader of the tribe Lummis, his beard was coated with snow, but he seemed unaffected.

"Lummis sir, shouldn't we stop for the night, if we stop now and gather our strength we can then move on within the next few hours."

Lummis considered this, his brows furrowing.

"Alright, we shall rest for awhile, but I want at least five men standing guard around the tribe, otherwise we will be vulnerable."

He was just about to leave when, "Oh and Harry do a head count of everyone and report back to me."

He made his way around the tribe; everyone seemed to be fine and healthy, maybe a few cuts or bruises from slipping on the ice but nothing else. 'Where's Draco? He couldn't off been left behind, could he?'

He ran to Lummis and told him of the situation. "This is troublesome, I should have known this would happen, he is still carrying the burden of the destruction of his family." Lummis furrowed his brows and bit his thumb in thought.

"Harry go and find Draco, you are a very well experienced hunter so you should be fine on your own, we will wait only for a while, if you do not come back then we must leave before it becomes too dangerous for the tribe, Harry you know where our camp site will be don't you?"

"Yes I do."

"I leave it in your hands then, hurry though, Draco may not have long to live."

Harry nodded and ran in the direction they came from, in one hand he held a torch* and in the other his spear. 'I hope I am not too late'

***The torch is not electrical it just a bit of wood with a fire on top of it (I didn't know what to call it). **

**The boy I that was briefly described was only 17 years old and is a mummy! (Thought I should give the feel of how young people were when they had children). **

**Now guess how old Harry and Draco are...**

**Please read and review! **


	4. Chapter 4: The Memories Haunt the Lake

**Memories Haunt the Lake. **

**Hello! Thank you for your reviews! Now I think I will give you some information on the story that you might need to know**

Harry is 20 and Draco is 16 (Well done WinonaRose for guessing correctly).

Draco was born a submissive, this means they are male but can carry and raise children. In society they are well respected, submissive's and females are constantly looking for their 'mate' (this was what Draco called Blaise). When they are hurt emotionally or physically by their loved ones they become very depressed and depending on their characters will cry allot (or in some cases fight them).

Now for the story I am going to do their lives in different times and maybe different countries:

Stone age Britain (they are located close to the border of Scotland)

Ancient Egypt (The Mummy inspired me for this)

Medieval Britain/slave trade within Britain.

The Plague in Europe

The French revolution (I need to do more research on this one)

The early 18th century (in England – London – Shakespeare)

The 19th century in Britain – America

The First World War

The Second World War

The 60's in America and Britain

The future...

If you have any ideas for Harry and Draco's lifetimes please tell me, I would also need some help with researching theses lifetimes. But let's take this one step at a time shall we?

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry or Draco, if I did the books, films and choice of actors will be very different on what they are today!

**Harry's POV **

Harry ran through the snow which had layered itself over the frozen lake, he was constantly turning his head left, then right and then a quick glance behind him, before continuing the process again. 'Why couldn't the gods blessed me with a map where you can find anyone? That would have been more useful!' he thought.

Harry decided to take a quick break to catch his breath, he felt like he had been running for miles, and he probably had as well. All around him was darkness, it would make any untrained warrior or an inexperienced hunter nervous, and 'I really hope Draco was paying attention in his training classes...'

_Harry smiled and eagerly took the brilliantly made spear, it was beautiful, the wood was dark and gave him a great grip, the head was sharp and could pierce any animals flesh. _

_Unbeknownst to Harry..._

_Draco was up against a willow tree, behind the tree not even a few metres away was a group of training hunters, if Draco made any noise then they would defiantly hear him. Blaise began to suck on Draco's pulse which was located on his neck. A real pleasure spot for him. Draco stifled a groan, he began to grind his hips into Blaise's groin, enjoying the pleasurable friction. They were barely even dressed, so it did not take them long to strip. _

_Blaise began to prepare Draco's eager entrance, it was very tight and it needed to be prepared fully, Blaise licked his lips in wanton. _

"_Your mine." Blaise whispered in Draco's ears, to prove his point he sucked on Draco's neck possessively, which left a rather big and noticeable mark on Draco's neck. All Draco could do though was moan; the sensation was incredible for him, 'Have I found the one?' he thought. _

_Without warning Blaise pushed his 8 ½ inch cock inside of Draco, he almost cried out if it wasn't for Blaise's hand over his mouth, at first it was painful, but with every thrust made it allot more pleasurable for Draco. _

_Both Draco and Blaise were almost at their peak, but for Blaise it was too much, the clenching of Draco's arse took his cock prisoner, and he came within Draco's hole. Draco frowned, why was Blaise always so quick? _

_Blaise smirked as he noticed Draco had not come yet. "My poor horny little vixen, whatever shall we do with this?" _

_Blaise reached out and fingered Draco's cock, while he sucked on Draco's perked and pink nipples. And very quickly Draco came, barely keeping his cries quiet. He smiled and stroked Blaise's brunet head, Blaise gave Draco a chaste kiss before picking himself up from the forest floor. _

"_I must go beloved; otherwise I will miss my training." _

_Draco watched him walk off back to the group, giving off an aura of 'Just shagged and it was brilliant'. Draco smiled, and he tried to get up, but he couldn't, he was so knackered and sour (even though it wasn't a long shagging session). He frowned at the pain and at the thought that Blaise didn't have the curtsey to help him up! _

_Draco just sighed and laid back, 'Why do I have a strange feeling I should paid attention to today's lesson?' _

**Draco's POV **

He was alone, he was always alone, first his parents.

"_Mama! Papa! Wait for me!" A young Draco cried. _

"_No you must stay there!" shouted his father, he then ran off along with his mother, Draco was left in the long, tall grass. Draco sniffled; he brought up a chubby, small hand to his face and wiped his eyes, they were flowing with tears. He shut his eyes and fell asleep to the lullaby to the crickets. _

Draco had no idea where his parents went or why they left him, but the next thing he could remember was being inside Nor's shelter. Nor had explained to him that he was left in the sacred burial grounds of Fir Tree Hill, perhaps left to die?

Then when he thought life was getting better, Blaise left him.

"_Blaise your back." He gushed, having a swollen baby full of a growing child had meant certain isolation for Draco, it was considered safe, because the tribe was so close to the sacred burial grounds, evil spirits could take over the womb of the mother and create 'faults' with the child. _

_Blaise only 'mmhed' in reply, Draco averted his gaze from Blaise to his swollen belly, the child was created out of love, and would have a safe home, he would make sure of it. _

"_Erm...er... Nor came in today, he said the child's spirit was very playful and happy, he said that it meant the child was healthy and no evil spirits had taken him, though of course I have not gone outside for ages though." He rambled on. "But the silly markings on my stomach just won't was off! It is really making my belly feel itchy; could you pass me that bucket of water please?"_

_Blaise glanced at him with anger in his eyes. _

"_Blaise...What's wrong? Blaise." _

_Then faster than lightening Blaise tipped the bucket of ice cold water over Draco, drenching him thoroughly. Draco was shocked, his eyes were wide, he looked up at Blaise with shock and fear. Blaise's eyes were alight with a flame of anger he had never seen, at least not directed at him anyway. _

"_Wh...Why did you do that?" _

"_You wanted the water didn't you, or is that too much water? Your highness." Blaise replied sarcastically, his gaze piercing Draco painfully. _

"_Let that be a lesson to you...you never order me what to do, you are my submissive, your job is to do what I say, pleasure me in bed and bear and raise my children!" _

"_But...but you swore you loved me!" _

"_I do not love you, you are a submissive, and I only said I loved you so I could get my way with you." _

_Blaise smirked with a mischievous glint in his eyes, which meant that nothing, could be good. Blaise sauntered out with an air of pride, attracting many females to him, he smirked and faced him and then he grabbed one female and kissed her passionately and whispered sweet nothings in her ear, she giggled. _

_The sounds and sights made a shiver go down Draco's spine, for the first time in years Draco cried the whole night, he was alone, again. _

And now his own son was cruelly taken away from him, why does everyone leave him? Why?

He suddenly heard a low growl from behind him, then a number of other growls joined in, he turned around and came face to face with a large pack of wolves, they looked hungry and angry? Usually wolves were peaceful with humans; it was believed they were the messengers from the gods. What had he done to anger them? Or better yet what had he done to the gods?

The alpha male began to stalk him, his position menacing and promised a deadly end for him, Draco started to run, though the ice was thin he didn't care, he just needed to outrun them. The wolves were quick on his tail; Draco felt the adrenaline flow through his veins with every heartbeat powering his leg and arm muscles, giving him boost to his speed.

_**CRACK! **_

Draco looked down; the ice had cracked under his weight!

_**SPLASH! **_

He fell into the ice cold water, it was dark and all he could see were the glowing greenish, yellow eyes of the wolves surrounding the gap, they started to yip, yap and bark at one another as if discussing on what they should do. Draco shivered of fear and the cold, his white blonde hair was drenched, his skin was slowly turning blue. Was this the end?

**Harry's POV **

He heard a splash as if something heavy had hit the water; he was going to ignore it but he then thought 'It could be Draco!' Harry hit full speed and ran in the direction from where the noise had come from.

And there in the distance was a pack of wolves; all of them had a variety of colours black, grey and white. The wolves looked up at him, and to Harry's amazement they sauntered off and back into the darkness.

Harry looked down and saw Draco shivering like a leaf in the wind.

"What are you doing down there?"

"I ...fell... in!"

Harry rushed over to Draco and pulled him out, though he was drenched with water the boy was still as light as a feather, has he been eating properly? Harry shrugged off his deep red cloak and wrapped it snugly round Draco's shivering, lithe form. He then picked him up, holding him to his chest, letting the boy fall into a dreamless slumber by his erratic heartbeat. Harry blushed as Draco leaned his head fully onto his broad chest.

"You are so beautiful...I will protect you...always" Harry whispered into Draco's ear, he then gave a chaste kiss to Draco's small ear, proving his point.

With Draco in his arms, Harry ventured back to the tribe.

**Please read and review! See you next time! **


	5. Chapter 5: The Impure Angel

The Impure Angel. 

Hi everyone, sorry it has been so long since I last updated, the only excuse I have is that it was my birthday a few days ago and also my dad has been hogging the computer! Anyway I have been planning my chapters ahead as well so there may be a slight chance of faster updates.

"Puppies are cute" – Is normal/present POV

"_Puppies are evil who bite your toes off" _– Is past POV (puppies are both cute and evil I should know I have one!)

"_**No more random talk on puppies" **_– In a dream.

I am going away at the weekend and I suppose my dad will hog the computer at the first chance he gets, so I can't promise fast updates straight away but there will be updates, I have not given up!

Well on with the show!

Harry had been walking now for most of the night, and now the sun was rising above the horizon and driving away the darkness with its warm and comforting light. Harry peered down on the mysterious boy. He was sent to rescue him by the tribe's leader and had found him in the ice cold lake, by the time Harry had found him he was turning blue and wolves were circling him, like vultures waiting for their prey to take in its last breath of air. And since then Harry has been carrying him ever since, as soon as he heaved the boy out from the lake, he fainted; though he wasn't heavy it was still tiring carrying him and it also made their journey allot slower.

He sighed and decided to stop briefly for a moment, he was tired and hungry, he had not had a wink of sleep since yesterday and the last time he ate was noon yesterday. Just then his stomach made its presence known by giving of a low and angry growl. Draco's head was in Harry's lap and was shocked awake by the growl, he looked scared for a moment before realising that the growl was not from a wild animal, Draco relaxed and looked up to Harry. Draco was mesmerising, even being slightly damp and cold still made the boy beautiful, his light blonde hair clung to his face, little water droplets still falling to the tips, his lips were a bright red and looked so kissable and soft, he had a light blush on his cheeks it was peppered with pink, but the most beautiful of all was his eyes, they shined grey like the moon in a pitch black sky, they sparkled with curiosity and mischief, though it was hidden. He realised that Draco was still a child and yet he has already gone through so much child birth, abuse and losing his first child. It was so cruel, he felt like he needed to protect this child from all the evils of the world.

Instinctively he wrapped his strong muscled arms around Draco's lithe waist; Draco sighed and moved his head underneath Harry's chin.

An Hour Later...

Just after Harry decided to rest a snow blizzard was making its way from the snowy mountains towards the frozen lake, Harry knew they did not have much time so he woke Draco up, held his hand firmly and began running into the forest which outlined the frozen lake. The reason the tribe did not cut through the forest instead of walking over a frozen lake was because the forest was considered to be cursed, it was not just predators that lived in the dark woods but also evil spirits, those mortals who are now possessed by evil spirits, those who have done wrong against another.

Harry knew the risks of being in such a forest but he also knew the risks of being in a violent snow storm, at least Harry could fight someone off here, Harry was not like the mighty god Godrick Gryffindor who could fight off the cold with his powerful lion like roar which would thunder through the land, no, Harry was a mere mortal and even though some would not believe him so was Draco, a mortal.

Harry glanced up ahead and caught sight of an unused cave; they ran into the cave and collapsed on the floor in exhaustion.

"I will go and find some firewood quickly, you wait here." Said Harry.

Draco merely nodded still too out of breath to even whisper a reply, Harry smirked and walked out of the cave and went to look for some firewood.

An Hour Later...

When Harry returned he found Draco flaked out on the cave floor asleep, Harry walked over to him and started making a fire, after a while he got a fire going and he plopped himself down next to Draco.

Harry was absolutely captivated by Draco, he had gone through so much yet he was still sane, though he was a bit of a weakling, he couldn't carry a spear and he didn't even know how to start a fire!

But Draco was strong too, maybe not physically and definitely not the champion of the tribe for hunting or wrestling like Harry was, but he was strong mentally, he did not break under pressure when the wolves were after him (as far as he knew) Draco was smart and willing to learn (though he never cared for learning how to hunt). He was curious of Draco, he was so beautiful and fragile, yet dangerous and a complete mystery to him, he had heard rumours from people in the tribe that Draco was a demon apparently his looks matched the description of the demon of lust or in other words Veela. A Veela was a powerful creature that lived in darkness, their skin never blessed by the sun God Godrick, legend told that their hair was soft and silver their eyes the colour of a glistening ocean in the sunlight. It is said that they lure lost men to them, the men are starved of not only food and water but also pleasure, this combination means that the men are weak and cannot protect themselves. The Veela will create and illusion, this illusion would be the man's deepest and greatest desire and they will mate, no one knows what happens after the mating ceremony, some say the men are eaten, while others say the men are cursed with a deadly disease that will stop them from having children and the men will slowly die from the disease.

'But was Draco a Veela?'

This thought made him curious, sure Draco shared the same description as the legend told, but Draco had already mated with Blaise and was having a child together, was it just by coincidence that they looked the same? Then again no one knows where Draco comes from, only the tribe's leader Lummis and the tribe's healer Nor knew what truths lurked in the boys mind.

'I want to know'

He wanted to know everything, not just his past but his present and future, what his favourite food and colour is, what makes him laugh and what makes him cry. But the thing he wanted to know most was if he loved him or he still loved Blaise, was there a chance for him to take Draco for himself, to love, to cherish and to hold and share the rest of his life with!

Harry blushed at all the thoughts going through his head, a clumsy oaf of a man like himself was not worthy of Draco's attention, maybe he should give up?

'_No don't give up; you would regret it for the rest of your life!' _a voice whispered in his ear.

Harry whipped his behind him; no one was there only the shadows which danced around the fire cheerfully. But the voice sounded so familiar, it had age and wisdom in it yet kind and understanding, it was defiantly a man's voice. He shook his head; the cold must be getting to him. He looked down at Draco and noticed he was shaking, Harry gently picked the boy up and placed him in his lap and wrapped his arms around the boys shivering form. He then nodded himself to sleep.

Unbeknownst to him a dark, transparent figure came out of the dancing shadows and walked out into the blizzard not even giving off one shiver as the figure left the warm cave and hit the cold surroundings.

Morning...

Harry and Draco were packing up, the snow blizzard had cleared during the night and after an awkward morning they were getting ready to catch up with the tribe. After having their breakfast of a few wild berries they walked close together through the dangerous forest. But the so called dangerous forest had to yet bless them with its surprises; instead streams of sunlight bore through the canopy to the forest floor, giving warmth to the residents of the forest.

Soon it was almost noon and they were reaching the edges of the forest, they had yet to come across dangerous demons, traitors of tribes and wild beasts. Instead all they had seen were a herd of deer with a few baby fawns, Harry had to drag Draco away from the sweet sight, Draco had been awestruck by the sweetness and the feel of love and family the herd had showed.

An hour after the sweet sighting they came into a misty clearing, the grass was long and damp and the mist covered the floor and upwards until it reached a man's shoulder, Harry was fine he could still see but Draco wasn't he couldn't see anything, looking up or down it didn't matter all he could see was mist.

They kept on walking hand in hand.

An eerie music started to play, it was a flute and a drum, the instruments began to play a tune the tune flowed into your mind and relaxed you, taking away all of your worries. Draco shaking his head, this was a hypnotizing tune; it was used to 'dope' up the prey so its prey would not even try to defend itself.

Draco panicked, they were being hunted, he glanced over to Harry, his eyes were glazed over and he was wearing a goofy grin, a bit of drool was slipping out of the corner of his mouth.

"Oh yeah baby, keep swwinginn those hipss..." Harry slurred.

Draco gagged, Harry was fantasizing!

They couldn't stay here long otherwise Harry would probably drown in his own drool! He grabbed Harry's big and calloused hand and ran blindly into the mist, the music still played but he knew they were being chased. Their hunter were silent pursuers and were dedicated to the killing of their prey, they were fast, agile, silent and deadly.

They were Veela...

Blaise POV

_**Blaise sat back and relaxed as he watched his own private and tantalizing show, Draco swung his hips slowly to the beat of the drums, his hands running through his silky hair and his eyes closed a calm expression placed on his face. **_

_**Every year the tribe ran a ceremony for the single men of the tribe to find a mate, the submissives would walk around the inside of a circle of the men and dance seductively, this was to show that they could 'feed' their mate on pleasure as well as being able to cook and provide a family for their mate. This ceremony was an old tradition all the way back to the first tribes of Mount Yore where the two powerful gods Godrick Gryffindor and Salazar Slytherin first met and fell in love. It was said that on that very night the first earthquake hit the earth, the quake was so powerful that it created the highest mountains ever seen by man, at the very top of the mountains is a glorious fortress where the gods now live in peace. **_

_**Blaise smirked; he decided he was a man that liked tradition.**_

_**The drums began to change their pace, becoming more rapid, this caused Draco's dancing to become allot more faster and more erotic, he began to rock to the beat faster, his hands glided down from his hair all the way down to his arse. His hands began to pinch, grope and grind his soft and plump arse. Blaise's manhood became alive at that moment. All the other submissives hadn't even made Blaise blink. There was a rule during the ceremony, every submissive had to go round every man and dance for them, and if a man stood up during the dance that meant the man had chosen and he would have his present dancer, if another man wanted that submissive then they would fight three different battles, the first battle was a fight between the two men the aim of the fight was to find out who was able to protect their submissive and they were strong enough to be called a man, the second battle was to find an item for the submissive, the submissive will not know who got what and will choose which he or she prefers. The last test was a test of sexual stamina, the submissives would give a blowjob to each man and the man will be timed to see how long he can last, the man who can last the longest is given the right to have the submissive. If there was a draw then the two men would have to fight to the death. **_

_**Draco, he was everything a man would want, beautiful, feisty, good dancer, nice curvy body and presumably very good in bed, Blaise knew he would have to fight for Draco, and frankly he didn't want to, he hadn't even finished his training! Then an idea popped into his head, all submissives have to be pure during the ceremony and no one would want an impure submissive, Blaise's smirk widened into a sick grin, he stood up to his full height, Draco opened his eyes and looked at Blaise in surprise. Blaise wound his muscular arms around Draco, he stripped the boy of his brown leggings and oversized top and began to kiss and nip at his pale neck, no one had noticed yet the music was still going. Blaise ran his big hands down Draco's back to his plump arse, he began knead and grope the cheeks before parting them and poking the boys virgin hole. Draco gasped and groaned. He began rocking his hips onto Blaise's pelvis creating a pleasurable friction. Blaise looked up and noticed people were looking, some men were getting up and making their way over, obviously Draco was favourite, He knew that he did not have much time, he had to do this now, with his leggings off, he thrust hard into Draco's hole, the young fifteen year old boy screamed, he began to whimper as Blaise began to thrust into him, Blaise noted many of the men were aggravated by the fact Blaise had taken him first, but they were obviously turned on by the show. **_

_**He heard whimpers and cries of pain; a wet patch was developing on his shoulder from the tears. **_

"_**Shh my beauty, it will be pleasurable soon." Blaise whispered in the boys ear, he licked the shell of the boys ear and began to take the boy more slowly, he grabbed the boys chin and brought the pink and soft lips to his and kissed him, it was slow at first but became more passionate. Draco was moaning and groaning in both pleasure and pain, and Blaise just swallowed them greedily, with one final thrust both Blaise and Draco came. Draco slid to the floor in absolute exhaustion, a red liquid began to flow down the boys milky thighs. Blaise groaned as the final part of his orgasm left his body and he landed on his knees, he gathered his strength and he hoisted up his leggings, he looked down at the young boy. **_

'_**I wonder why such a young boy was entered into the ceremony. Oh well, he was a good shag and now he is mine!' **_

_**He plucked the boy up from the dirty floor into his arms and walked away from the ceremony with his prize. **_

'_**I think I want a few more shags before I go to bed' **_

_**That night neither of them got any sleep...**_

_**End of Dream **_

Blaise blinked, and then blinked again, he sat up and looked around there were so many bodies around him but none of them was Draco. They were all resting from the taxing night before, some of the females had bite marks around their breasts, while the boys were had bite marks all over their thighs, both groups shared the same think though, they were both bleeding from the savage intercourse they had gone though.

Blaise chuckled; none of them was as good as _**his**_Draco! And with that though he walked out of the make shit tent and began to walk further into the woods, probably leaving many impregnated souls to suffer the elements to come.

End of chapter 5

So what do you think? Who do you think the dark figure is, do you think Draco is a Veela? Do you think Blaise is a bastard? Or do you think Blaise still loves Draco?

I worked so hard on this chapter, so now you know how Blaise and Draco officially met, and I know Draco was very young at the time, but back then it was seen as normal for a kid that age to have sex with anyone they wanted. If you asked the Daily Mail newspaper they would say we are going back to that time zone in that sense.

(The Daily Mail is a highly exaggerated newspaper in England which is racist, sexist and sometime homophobic unfortunately my family reads it like a Christian reads their bible) *sighs*

Anyway please review, I worked so hard and I am very sorry I couldn't update sooner. Bye for now!


	6. Chapter 6: Return Thy Angel

**Return Thy Angel.**

**Hello, sorry for the long wait for the next chapter, I've had a hectic past month or so, you see I got my exam results (2 B's and 3 C's) but my school wouldn't accept me because I was three marks away from a C in maths. So after a week of angst I got myself into (by the skin of my teeth) another school. And since then I have had to make a whole group of new friends (My first day I had my lunch in a toilet cubicle!) So please feel sorry for me. **

**Anyway on with the show! **

'Rain, rain, rain!' - Normal POV

'_Rain, rain, rain!' _- Thinking POV

'_**Rain, rain, rain!' **_– Past POV

Oh and for this chapter only...

'**Illusion' **– Illusion POV

**Three women clad in red silk swung their hips seductively towards him, their eyes clouded in a mist of lust, seduction and want. Harry found himself surrounded by these scantily clad women "Oh Yeah...Keep swinging those hips!"He slurred, drool was creeping out the corner of his mouth, and the women giggled, one even dared to lick the drool off his lips. Harry blushed at the feel of her tongue, she was beautiful no doubt about it, her hair was black, thick and long which reached her waist, her eyes were smouldering and her body was soft, smooth and curvaceous with a slight hint of tan. **

**The women began to push him towards the sea, the waves crashed against the jagged rocks, both showed no mercy. Then a drum and a flute began to play and the women stopped pushing him, he began to move willingly towards the sea. Just before he plunged into the cold great depths, his world began to swirl round and round, until he was in a completely different place. He was now in a damp cave, the wind howled outside and the cave painting seemed to be melting the pictures and symbols began to move down the walls of the cave. Harry walked round a corner, the women sliding their hands up and down his broad back, he shivered at the sensation. **

"**Harrrry!" A voice moaned. **

**When Harry went round the corner he saw an image that made him practically drowning in his own drool. **

**Draco was bouncing up and down on a man's lap, his cute, plump bum was facing Harry, greeting him flirtatiously, Draco's hands gripped the anonymous man's broad shoulders using them for momentum, Draco threw his head back and groaned loudly. Harry blinked, when he opened his eyes Draco was riding his big cock, Draco was bouncing up and down, his eyes scrunched shut in pure ecstasy, his lips were red and swollen. With one last bounce Draco came, when he finally got over his delicious orgasm, he bent his head down and whispered in Harry's ear and holding his hand. **

"**Harry come, now please just come!" Draco screamed the last bit. **

**Harry smirked and closed his eyes 'You will have to try a little harder my beauty.' He thought. **

Draco was dragging Harry through the undergrowth of the forest, the forest was silent, no birds sang, no bees buzzing around all you could hear was Draco's rapid and heavy breathing. The music kept on playing, ringing in his ears.

Draco increased his speed, dragging a dazed and drooling Harry with him, when they came to an abrupt halt, a dead end. Draco started to panic, his eyes looking around his surroundings trying to find a way out.

A sharp pain erupted from the back of Draco's skull, his hands went limp and let go of Harry. Harry landed on the ground with a heavy thump!

Draco's eyes went dark and his hair began to glow until it became like silver. He shook his head and groaned from the subsiding pain, he closed his eyes and when he opened them he felt different as if he was in another body.

"We finally have you Draco." Said a beautiful yet feminine man, his hair was long and gold, if ever in the sun light it would surely blind someone, his body was sleek and was around Draco's height (obviously a submissive) but the most stunning thing about him was his eyes, they were a blood red.

Another man landed beside him, he was shorter than the other but still just as beautiful, his hair was wood like brown and he had a fuller body than the other but still attractive, his eyes were a dark gold, around his neck was a flute.

These were the Veela.

"Ah Evern and Luston, so good to see you again." A voice said the voice was rich and seductive as well as confident, though it came out of Draco's mouth it was defiantly not him.

"This is not a friendly visit Draco, we sensed a human in our mist, and we just wanted to play." Said Luston (the brown haired one).

"Quiet Luston, you already have a male and five children!" said Evern.

"Six actually, I have one on the way."

"Anyway, Draco is he yours? If not then we will give him to Shudan I hear he is very lonely, he seems to be just his type."

"He is mine, though he does not know it, he has actually claimed me as a mate, my last mate killed my only child. My beautiful child was killed by a monster who I thought I loved. I guess this is the curse of the Veela."

'_The curse of the Veela?' _Draco thought disbelievingly.

"Be careful with him Draco, I sense trouble stirring within him. Good luck." Said Evern, his eyes reflected worry and sympathy.

Draco's head nodded once, and then everything went dark for a few moments. When Draco came around the Veela's were gone, he glanced to his left and saw Harry still drooling on the floor.

"Come on Harry get up! Harry just get up!"

"My dirty little beauty, daddy will have to teach you a lesson." Harry slurred.

Draco gasped and hit Harry behind the head.

"PERVERT!" Draco screamed, and began to walk away. The unexpected scream woke Harry up from his stupor.

"I'm up; just give me another few minutes." Harry mumbled, but got up anyway.

"Hey Draco why is your face all red?"

**A Few Hours Later at Camp. **

When Harry and Draco returned there was celebration, a big feast was held, three boars were hunted and roasted, and everyone prayed their thanks to the gods. Everyone wanted to hear about their adventure on how Harry saved the submissive (needless to say Draco was not very happy about this lie). Though the happy atmosphere and celebration Draco still couldn't get that memory out of his head, as if he was in another body or someone else was in his body and he was witnessing it from inside.

Draco decided to speak to Nor the tribes healer to see if he knew anything.

Draco approached Nor, Nor could sense a question on Draco's lips.

"What is wrong Draco?" Nor asked.

"I would like to know my true heritage and Veela's."

**End of chapter 6. **

**Hey guys! What do you think of this chapter? Sorry about the wait again, but I have tried to make it extra long though! **

**Oh another cliff-hanger! Please review and tell me what you think. **


	7. Chapter 7: An Arrival of Knowledge

An Arrival of Knowledge

Nor's old wrinkled face scrunched up with confusion, his small, dark grey eyes sparkled with curiosity. The evening breeze danced through the tall, green fir trees, and then the forest turned silent as if waiting in anticipation for the elderly man's response.

"You best come with me then." Nor gestured with his fingers for Draco to follow him.

The blonde nodded, he glanced behind him one last time. Harry, the hero of the hour (when wasn't he?) was dancing around in a circle, a big grin on his face revealing his gorgeous pearly white teeth. Draco smiled and walked away, following the old man into the silent forest.

Harry was giddy with pride, he had finally shown how strong he was to the tribe, and he had shown them that he was reliable enough to be called a man and a warrior.

A flash of glistening blonde hair caught the corner of his eye. He turned and watched as Draco turned away from the tribal festivities.

'_Where is he going? Should I follow him?' _

Harry's curiosity got the better of him, and he quickly and stealthy followed the two into the fir forest.

"You came to us when you were only an infant; you were left in the field of bones beside our camp just a few days before the Winter Solstice. I knew from the moment I glanced upon you that you weren't normal, as you grew so did my suspicions. However, it was only until the mating ceremony last year that my suspicions transformed into truth."

"What is the truth?" Draco enquired earnestly.

"That you are a Veela, an unmated one as one which makes the situation even more serious." Nor answered, his tone drenched in worry and concern.

"What do you mean? How is being unmated dangerous?"

"An unmated Veela can be tracked from miles away from strong and even dangerous dominants from all over. Another reason why your predicament is so dangerous is also the fact that you are not whole, or more specifically, your spirit is not whole and due to the absence of a mate your spirit feels unsettled and is prone to violent outbursts."

Draco was paralysed with shock; his silver eyes were wide with unease, his normal pale, alabaster skin had turned a deadly white, the colour drained out of him.

"I must leave." He whispered.

"No you don't have to. I have a solution; you see Veela can help an old man like me to attain my long lost youth. By mating with me you and the village will be safe from any outside threats."

Nor then reached his hand out for Draco's thin wrist, but before Nor could grab him he was punched in the gut. The grey haired man's body crumpled to the forest floor.

"You shall never call me your own, I have chosen my mate."

Draco quickly took a small knife from out of the folds of his clothes and with the stealth and the agility of a practiced predator slit the old man's throat.

"No one shall know this ever occurred."

With that Draco fled deep into the labyrinth of green. The wind howled and the sky darkened as rain clouds rolled in from the mountains.

If Draco had looked behind him he would have seen our poor hero gasping for breath, his mind captivated by the events that had transpired before him.

_Sorry I haven't updated in more than a while. The main reason why I haven't updated in a while was because I kind of lost interest in the storyline and I kind of left the Harry Potter fandom and started reading other fandom's work. Anyway I'm back and hopefully with more updates on the way (hopefully). _

_Though if you all want more updates I need a beta, the two I had originally have kind of disappeared without a trace. Anyway if you're interested in helping me then please send me a message and I will reply._

_We are coming to the end of the first life of Harry and Draco. Be warned for angst and romance! _


End file.
